


Slow Mornings

by MythicallyInspired



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine Person A is a morning person and Person B isn't. A tries to get out of bed in the morning without waking up B, but B notices and cuddles closer to A, wrapping their arms around them so that they can stay in bed longer. A struggles and tries to roll over to escape, but only manages to get on top of B. B then grabs A's hips and slowly grinds against them, leaving A turned on and eventually caving into some morning sex.</i>
</p><p>In which Bilbo refuses to let Thorin get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Mornings

His internal clock woke him up at 7:30 in the morning. Again.

Having to constantly wake up at the crack of dawn to go to work for over half of his life, Thorin was quite used to barely getting any sleep or having to wake up for an early shift or take Bilbo’s nephew to school, as sometimes Primula had an early shift at the hospital and his father was getting back from a graveyard shift. Nonetheless, Thorin had forcefully become a morning person.

Not that he minded, of course. Thorin liked waking up when the sun was just coming out and peeking over the horizon. He liked that warm, calm stuffiness that came with waking up in the middle of the night, where everything and the air was still. The silence that came with weariness and sleepiness was calming and comforting to him, a complete opposite of the loud work of the factories that he had been in during his youth and early adulthood. The cold silence of the room reminded him of the times he would stumble in at nearly midnight, his young, calloused hands feeling along the walls of their small apartment so he could make his way to the air mattress that waited for him in his younger brother’s room. He would walk in as quietly as he could, as to not disturb the ten-year-old in the mattress beside his. After he lied down, all would become quiet, and he would drift into unconsciousness.

They weren’t good memories, but it was those few hours and sleep and calm that helped him get through his hard life.

And yet now, he cherished those moments, especially with his long time best friend, companion, and boyfriend at his side. He had made small moments like these especially serene and blissful.

Moving his head on the pillow, Thorin breathed in deeply before he turned his head to the right, his long mane of hair sliding against the linen. His ponytail had come undone while he was sleeping again.

His eyelids lifted a bit more as his blue eyes caught sight of his lover. His gaze wandered over his face, as it was facing Thorin’s side of the bed. Thorin’s freshly woken up face softened and his body relaxed even more into the memory foam, a small smile gracing his usually hard, defined features.

Bilbo’s sandy blonde hair was ruffled and curled awkwardly in several directions, splayed against the white pillows his head was laying on. His eyes were closed, of course, but Thorin could make out the movement of his hazel eyes beneath his eyelids. Bilbo often did so when he was asleep, as he was probably dreaming. His pale cheeks stretched a bit as his pink lips were parted a bit, a flash of white teeth hiding behind them. His skin was smooth and was lightened by the early sunlight that peeked in through the curtain gaps in their window, making him look more angelic than he already was. His hands were curled up by his face, his small fingers twitching a bit. One of Thorin’s workshirts covered his arms and upper body, the first two buttons undone to reveal a smooth, hairless chest.

All in all, Thorin felt like he was falling in love all over again with the man in front of him. The amount of adoration for Bilbo’s almost unreal beauty was staggering, and the overwhelming feeling of love filled up his veins was overflowing.

Thorin shifted his body so he would lie on his side, sighing softly as he continued to gaze.

However, the shift must of disturbed Bilbo, and his fingers twitched, uncurling. The smaller male took in a deep breath as he was disturbed, his arms immediately going out to stretch out in front of him. A small moan came from his throat before he groaned. His body relaxed again against the sheets before he opened his eyes bit slowly, hazel making contact with navy blue. Thorin smiled at him before Bilbo hummed in acknowledgement.

“Good morning, love,” Thorin mumbled before Bilbo groaned deeply in his throat again.

“Mm… what time is it?” he asked, his accent slightly slurred due to sleep.

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle and he glanced at the clock. It was now 7:45.

“A quarter ‘til eight. But that means I must be going. Gotta get those reports ready for the board,” Thorin replied softly, leaning forward to kiss Bilbo’s messy hair before he moved to slide out of bed.

A sudden, tight grip on his shirt stopped him however. Not to mention the opposing sound that came from Bilbo, as he would surely be embarrassed about later.

Thorin turned back to Bilbo, blinking in confusion before Bilbo began to forcefully pull Thorin back to him, and Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle and let him for a few moments.

“No… come back to bed, Thorin… you don’t have to leave now,” the younger bemoaned, his fingers curling tighter into the cotton shirt.

A chuckle and a shake of his head resonated from Thorin. “I’m afraid I do. I’ve already wasted fifteen minutes,” he murmured.

Bilbo turned his head up and glared before he tugged a bit harder at his shirt, catching Thorin off guard before the larger man fell back into the mattress. Thorin let out a rough puff of air as his back hit the softness suddenly.

“Bilbo…” Thorin warned, before he attempted to get out of bed once more.

Bilbo growled before he tugged him harder, using both of his hands and bracing his feet against the cloth for some sort of leverage. Thorin groaned as the neck on his night shirt was tugged against his throat for a moment before his fingers gripped the edge of the mattress to attempt to pull himself up. Bilbo let out a yelp in retaliation, his body lifting up slightly from the mattress before he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders, his feet against the bed once more.

He tugged as hard as he could, letting out a yell of excitement as Thorin’s back hit the bed once more. Before the larger man could get up, Bilbo hastily made his way to his side before he lifted one of his legs, moving over his boyfriend. He quickly straddled the man’s waist, planting his bum and his weight firmly on his hips, keeping him down.

“Ha! Now you have to stay,” Bilbo grinned triumphantly, his hands moving over Thorin’s shoulders and gripping at the cotton.

Thorin blinked up at him before he raised a dark eyebrow, his eyes moving down to where Bilbo was sitting. He moved his head a bit before he smirked up at the other. “So it would seem that I have to,” he murmured, before he allowed his hands to wander up Bilbo’s knees and thighs to his hips.

Bilbo tensed as those warm and calloused hands made their way up his bare legs, goosebumps rising and following his boyfriend’s touch. Hazel eyes narrowed to glare at blue ones, his fingers tightening in cotton. “Thorin…”

Thorin smirk only widened as he spread his own legs a bit to get more comfortable. He straightened out his back and allowed his fingers to curl around Bilbo’s hips, keeping him firmly against his crotch. The pressure of his lover against him caused a heat to stir in his gut before he took in a deep breath and began to grind his lower half against Bilbo’s.

Bilbo gasped at the sudden pressure and movement between his legs, his body positioned just right so he could feel Thorin’s growing excitement against his bottom, and his own awoken member twitching at the fresh sparks of pleasure. “W-Wait, Thorin, I was just…” he whispered out before Thorin thrust his hips upwards.

“Shh, my love. You’ve convinced me to stay,” Thorin replied, his hips moving a bit firmer as he felt Bilbo’s thighs tremble and his cock begin to harden.

“B-But...!” Bilbo gasped out as he felt a firmer member rub against his bottom. That was one of the hottest things that Thorin could ever do, to tease him and turn him on. And Thorin knew it.

“This isn’t fair,” Bilbo moaned, his head moving back as his hips began to move down into the hardness of his lover’s excitement. Thorin chuckled before he leaned up and nipped at his bare throat, his hips continuing to grind against Bilbo.

“And yet here you are, pressing against me like a bunny in heat,” Thorin growled out as the pressure on his groin increased, his toes tingling as Bilbo’s noises of pleasure vibrated against his neck. Thorin’s lips pressed against the skin, lips opening to suckle at the side of his heated skin. His rough hands gripped at Bilbo’s hips and forced him against him as he moved a bit harder and faster.

Bilbo whined loudly, his arms wrapping around Thorin’s broad shoulders for leverage. His face heated as his body was pressed up against the broadness of his lover’s chest, his aching cock rubbing against the cotton of the button up he was wearing.

The sandy blonde shivered as Thorin’s hands made their way down to his thighs, pulling them apart. Thorin lied down against the softness of the mattress before he slid his hands back to Bilbo’s bottom, pulling him up so their faces were aligned. Bilbo panted softly before he ran his hands through Thorin’s disheveled hair before he leaned down and kissed him, their lips moving together. Thorin groaned as Bilbo once more placed his weight on Thorin’s pelvis, moving his pert ass against his jutting hardness.

“Bilbo,” Thorin groaned before he pressed up against him once more, squeezing his ass and parting his cheeks. Bilbo let out a sob as a teasing finger rubbed against his puckered entrance, making his toes curl in anticipation, and a wanting feeling pulse in him.

“Thorin, Thorin,” Bilbo whimpered before pressing against his finger wantonly, his forehead pressing against Thorin’s before he opened his eyes. Hazel irises were glazed over as he gazed at the blue ones in front of him. Bilbo’s small fingers curled in the locks of Thorin’s thick hair before he tugged slightly. “I need it. I need you inside of me…” he moaned, his tone pleading and wanting.

The man below him let out his own whine before he looked to the bedside table, his hand reaching out to grab the bottle of slick that rested in the highest drawer. He pulled it open before his hand made contact with it, and hastily pulled it out. Bilbo quickly sat himself up on Thorin’s hips as he watched his boyfriend sit up a bit to take out a rubber.

Thorin lied himself against the headboard before he popped open the bottle, drizzling the clear substance onto his fingers before rubbing them together. Bilbo whined at the sight before he hastily began to undo the ties on his boyfriend’s sweatpants, pulling them down and pulling Thorin’s cock from his boxers. He was quick to take Thorin in his hand and stroke him, shivering at the heat of his excitement.

Thorin let himself push up into Bilbo’s hand before he pushed up Bilbo’s shirt with his clean hand, letting Bilbo’s ass come into contact with the cool air of the room. Bilbo whined when a slick finger made contact with his hole before he pressed against it, making the tip breach him. The smaller male let out a hiss as Thorin pressed his finger inside, letting him get used to it before he began to thrust it in and out. Bilbo’s thighs quivered slightly and the grip on Thorin’s cock tightened slightly, but continued to move up and down.

Bilbo panted and groaned as another finger was added, the two moving together and inside of him deeper, scissoring and stretching him more. The pads of Thorin’s fingers rubbed against his velvety walls, teasing him. Bilbo whined and pressed back against him, making the tips brush against his spot. Bilbo whined out and arched a bit, his body begging for Thorin to just give him what he needed and wanted.

Thick fingers pressed insistently against his spot after a few seconds, and Bilbo let out a moan of approval, knowing Thorin liked the way he told him how much he loved having something inside of him. Thorin grunted, his fingers grinding against him relentlessly before he added a third and final finger, thrusting them in and out at a fair pace.

Bilbo became a moaning and whining mess in Thorin’s lap, pressing down against those fingers. Bilbo’s cock was leaking onto his shirt, and his hand was sticky from Thorin’s anticipation.

“Come on, come on…!” Bilbo moaned out.

Thorin hissed and pulled his fingers out of his lover, Bilbo whining as he was emptied. Thorin was quick to rip the wrapper of the condom with his teeth, handing it to Bilbo. The younger male took out the condom and pulled it over Thorin’s erection, sliding it down over his thick hardness. Thorin groaned before he squeezed out some more lube, rubbing it over the latex.

Bilbo swatted the man’s hand away before he climbed up his body, one hand gripping at Thorin’s shoulder and the other keeping Thorin’s cock positioned under him. He slowly began to lower himself, gasping as Thorin’s tip breached him. He shook a bit before letting out panting breaths, sliding down once more and taking in all of his boyfriend.

Thorin let out a hiss and he groaned as heat engulfed him, his hands squeezing at Bilbo’s hips. He shuddered, sighing as Bilbo’s bottom made contact with his thighs. Bilbo panted and let go of Thorin’s base to grab his other shoulder, keeping himself steady.

“Are you alright, love?” Thorin asked, his hands wandering down his thighs and rubbing the soft skin tenderly.

“I’m perfect,” Bilbo murmured, eyes closing as he shifted a bit, adjusting to the wonderful feeling of being filled by Thorin’s cock.

Thorin nodded before he leaned forward and kissed at Bilbo’s cheeks, lips brushing against the softness before he kissed at his jawline, humming in approval as Bilbo tilted his head back. Brushing his scruff against his skin, Thorin made his way to his neck, kissing at the warm, slightly moist skin.

Bilbo swallowed before he slowly began to lift himself, sliding up until only Thorin’s tip remained inside of him. He then slid back down, filling himself up once more. Appreciating the deep, muffled groan at his neck, Bilbo began to lift and drop himself at a steady pace.

Thorin moaned against Bilbo’s neck, his fingers twitching against Bilbo’s thighs. He slid his fingers up Bilbo’s body, fingers sliding against the buttons on his shirt before they landed at the collar. Thorin was quick to undo the plastic buttons, revealing Bilbo’s pale and hairless chest. Bilbo gasped as Thorin ran his hands over his chest, the pads of his thumbs running over his nipples. Bilbo whined and began to bounce a bit faster, spreading his legs further. Thorin moaned, Bilbo tightening around him as he pinched the nubs. “Bilbo…”

“Thorin…” Bilbo whined, his fingers clenching his shoulders. Thorin was quick to lean in and put his face in his chest, nuzzling his skin and peppering sloppy kisses all over his chest. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s head, holding him tightly to him as he bounced and moaned. 

Thorin groaned and slid his hands to hold Bilbo’s waist, hugging him to him. Bilbo began to bounce harder and faster, his back arching. His moans were filling up the warm room, and his movements were getting desperate and sloppy. “Thorin, I can’t…!” Bilbo whined, his hips moving and shifting. 

It didn’t take any more words to know that Bilbo couldn’t find his spot like this. Thorin huffed before he gripped Bilbo’s hips, slowing his movements before he slowly lied Bilbo down onto his back. Bilbo spread his legs and wrapped them around Thorin’s waist, lying his head against the sheets. Thorin gripped the sheets next to Bilbo’s head before he began to thrust, snapping his hips forward.

“Ah!” Bilbo yelped, his fingers grasping onto the back of Thorin’s shirt as he was pushed into mercilessly. “Thorin!” 

Thorin grunted as he continued to thrust, shifting his hips a bit before he slammed right against the spot Bilbo was so desperate for.

The way Bilbo arched and moaned loudly was almost enough for Thorin to unravel right then and there. 

Bilbo desperately grappled for purchase on his lover, moans and sobs and wordless begging tumbling from his lips. Thorin was only happy to provide, sliding into his lover repeatedly, slamming into his sweet spot every time. 

His boyfriend became a desperate, incoherent mess below him, whining for it harder and faster. Thorin continued to pump into him, eventually wrapping his hand around his weeping cock, stroking it in time with his frantic thrusts. 

“Thorin, I can’t, I’m going to cum!” Bilbo sobbed, arching against his lover before he hid his face into his neck, pushing against his thrusts and practically fucking himself once more.

“Cum for me, Bilbo, cum for me,” Thorin growled, feeling himself tighten in anticipation.

Bilbo yelled out before he tossed his head back, scratching against Thorin’s shirt before he was shaking, his hole clenching around Thorin before he was cumming onto his chest and the front of Thorin’s shirt, letting out a yell of Thorin’s name as he finished. 

Thorin let out a low, loud groan before his hips stuttered, the knot in his gut unfurling before he was releasing his own pleasure, grunting out Bilbo’s name into his neck.

They rode out their pleasure together, Thorin thrusting shallowly to ride out his orgasm and letting Bilbo receive as much pleasure as he could from the feeling. 

Bilbo came down just as Thorin had, the two panting against each other’s sticky skin and dirty clothing. Bilbo whined as Thorin slipped out of him, oversensitive to the feeling.

Bilbo sighed as he was slowly lowered back onto the bed, his lover quickly pulling tissues from a nearby box and cleaning up Bilbo’s stomach. Thorin pulled off his own shirt and threw it into the nearby hamper before he climbed back onto the bed, pulling Bilbo against his chest.

“Mm…” Bilbo hummed out before he stroked at Thorin’s bare chest. “Don’t you still have to go to work?” he asked, his hazel eyes glancing up. 

Thorin let out a thoughtful hum before he smirked. “I think I’ll just call out for today.”

“Good,” Bilbo affirmed before he slid his hand up to Thorin’s scruffy chin, turning his head over to look at him. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing blog OTPPrompts for providing such inspiring prompts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
